


Love Waits

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler warning!! KOTFE Chapter 11 - Disavowed content (pretty much the whole thing- so go play it first)<br/>Story is set during and inspired by Disavowed; whilst I mostly follow the script from Bioware, I took several poetic liberties in places.<br/>So not all conversation is directly from the game whilst some is.</p><p>Karlyri is a respected and decorated soldier, taken out of her squad and life by Arcann and placed in carbonite for 5 years. Freed by the Alliance she has to both rebuild her life, take on the enemy and keep hope for herself and the galaxy. Searching for her husband, Aric Jorgan, who had been her second in command in Havoc squad, only to be told the unit has gone dark leads her to think too much about possibilities and questions. Then she gets told Havoc have made contact with the Alliance, and Theron asks her to go and bring them around to their goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Waits

**Author's Note:**

> I started my Trooper pretty certain she would hate Aric - he had seemed cold and distant any time anyone had spoken about him. It was an unexpected turn that the relationship was one of the sweetest ones in the game - and he's a softy ball of fur! So when she “lost” him, I started wondering how it would feel and just what she would think this story is the product of that, I intend to give my other female characters the same treat when their spouse returns in the game. 
> 
> The story of Disavowed is part of the Knights of the Fallen Empire expansion for Star Wars: The Old Republic.

**Odessan...**

Karlyri paced through the Alliance base looking for some way to get her mind off of things.  _  Off him, if she was honest.  _ She had already run laps around the landing, and done some push ups on the private landing near her ship. That ship had been their home, but it was devoid of him now. Her slim Cathar body was in good shape, and anyhow she always  tended to work harder and longer when she was most frustrated. Her mind she was not sure of, it always seemed a little off lately. After Five years trapped in carbonite that was slowly killing her, she knew those were lost years. Why she felt so alone in this battle confused her, even with the constant awareness of the presence of the Emperor in the corner of her mind and all. Really she was only wanting- no needing, one person.  _ Where is he?  _ She had stared at the galaxy map a thousand times, scoured the holo net, even tried to find other contacts they had shared.  _ This silence is deafening, how the hell am I meant to fight without you? _

She had noticed him on Ord Mantel, but to be fair they were both rough around the edges. She had too much to prove and he was just trying to piece together ops with yet another fresh faced kid.  _ Hindsight is handy; she remembered how much she thought he was attractive, until he ordered her around like a private..  _ She was currently trying to not look as restless as she felt, so she looked over messages on her data pad. Theron had something planned, probably a new contact.  _ I don't even know if he is alive.  _ At her last enquiries Havoc had gone dark. Dark meant… missing, dead or defected. It would take a lot to make Aric defect; he loved the Republic; but she knew that Saresh had made a mess of things; and with the trouble after General Gaza gave herself up she doubted there was much left of the Republic she had fought for. Lana had told her that much.

She did love him more than she ever considered it possible to love. Her mind bought up a picture of moments they had shared in the privacy of the weapon locker. His smile, the way he held her hands. Yet as much as she loved her Cathar, she was angry, confused and hurt all at once. After everything...why didn't he write more than the one letter? Every word was precious, she had kept all his letters, the funny ones asking about restaurants, the serious ones telling her how much he loved her and loved having her in his life and the last one… ever the last one.She pushed the image of him lying dead out of her mind - what a cruel nightmare; trying to prove she was better off without her people trying to make her walk a certain path.  _ I am different,  _  she acknowledged  _  but I cannot do this alone; and I will wait for him. _

She sat down in the cantina relishing the quiet; it was an off time there, and most were working on tasks or sleeping off the night before. She sipped some water - she knew she was on duty  pretty much all the time, little time to relax and definitely no time to drink. Still she liked to come here it reminded her of Jonas Balkar, and she sat back relishing the memories.

She definitely owed Jonas Balkar, SIS agent, a drink, if he had not flirted with her she doubted Aric would have said anything. Especially as time went on. Balker though had a way of getting under Aric’s skin. The first time had been innocent enough flirting but she recalled Jorgan looking flushed.

“Jealous Lieutenant?” She had asked watching him through the corner of her eyes. Cathar lashes adding a far more seductive look to her expression. He sputtered through a response. She had begun to watch him then, notice him more. On Ord Mantel he had been gruff, almost rude but as the first member of the new Havoc squad he was exceptional at his job and they worked together well. He had blushed, it made her wonder what he was thinking and how long he had been thinking it.

She pulled the letter from her pocket and reread it. Typical Aric fashion it was short to the point, at least he thought she was alive at the beginning.  _ Just how did I go from being young upstart to leading an Alliance against Arcann..  _ She knew she had nearly died at his hand, she unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach the scar, perfectly round ran straight through her body. Her eyes flicked to the last line…’ Come back to us...four months is long enough..’ 

Her comm beeped, Theron Shan needed her help with something  ASAP. 

 

**_Meanwhile on Zakuul…._ **

Five years, four months he could add hours but it seemed pointless . Major Aric Jorgan sighed exasperated that his mind still kept track- really it was just, too long. He had been right to hold to hope, telling them she was alive somewhere - but nearly being discharged for psychiatric reasons had bought him up short. He had performed publicly then, the mourning widower. The private moments when he could allow himself to think clearly however were another story. He kept the shirt she used to sleep in hidden in his bed roll, just to hold the memory of her smell close to him. 

_ If she isn't dead, did I do something wrong... _ he tried to recall if they had fought last time, but they had not ever really had a fight since that moment he had uttered his thoughts to her.

_ “Sir, you know I have your back when we are out in the field… The problem is lately I've been watching your back and every other part of you…” _

He had noticed himself grow increasingly vigilant for her safety. For her. He recalled the fresh faced Lieutenant  in her new uniform walking into the room at Fort Garnik, she had taken his breath away even then. He had been surprised to see another Cathar, especially a female one. Cathar women usually kept out of conflict.

He had read her files, and could hardly believe the petite, thin woman was the top of her training class. He had tested her patience, and she had tried to please him though he never told her quite how sensitive the mic was on her armour cam, nor that he had learnt a few swear words in Cathese to add to his repertoire even though he grew up with the language. He grinned to himself, she never swore to or at anyone, but she was extremely creative when she thought no one was listening. 

He missed her always. Five years had been a long time without sleeping properly, and the nightmare of that ship exploding still haunted him. 

_ I know she was right though someone had to tell the republic what happened.  _ He swore under his breath again, her sacrifice had cost him any respect for their leaders. They had left her behind and when he made his report it was ignored. Invasion was not repelled, the Eternal Empire devoured them all.

He was determined it was not going to swallow the Republic without a fight. Even if the Republic he loved was not willing to do that, he would. That had led him here with his squad in an old ruin in the swamps in Zakuul. The new havoc squad was nothing like the old but the recruits were determined, young and strong fighters. Kanner, Torg, Dengril, Xaban, and Abbeth. He had gotten to know them all, knew their strengths and where to best have them work. Better yet Zakuul did not even know where they were. His second Kanner reminded him of her, in single stubborn mindedness, skill and strength.

_ He missed her. Cathar mate for life… No one would or could ever replace her, besides he still thought of her daily. _

“Sir?”

“Coming, what do we have?”

“The contact Balkar gave us….ETA one hour.” 

Nodding Aric collected his rifle and coms. Now to see who was getting up Arcann's nose, a commander of a secret Alliance force known only as the Outlander. 

He could blame Balkar for starting him and Karlyri on a collision course.  _ Flirting is harmless, he had tried to tell himself, but he felt jealous and possessive any time someone flirted with her. He had one bad crush from the moment he saw her…. And it had never faded. _

“Sir, we should head out and be prepared in case it is a trap.”

“Good idea.”

Theron Shan would be with the new contact Balkar had said, Aric remembered him from the year they spent chasing Revanites, and even he would even trade wearing a goofy pirate hat again to have her back., Aric knew Theron was a good friend to his wife so at least there was that in common. He shook himself to focus, settling into his sniper's hide watching as a shuttle landed down in the swamp, a little too loud he thought. He saw Theron through his scope, looking as always the SIS agent, always busy, always watching. Then, as he saw through his scope his wife stepped down from the shuttle, she was beautiful, looked like she had new armor in her favourite colors - orange and white. Aric shook himself, closed his eyes and opened them to look again.

 

The landing was noisy, drawing attention was a risk, Karlyri knew that where she went Valkorian came with, and he was easily sensed by his son. So coming to Zakuul, even the swamps was risky.

Theron jumped down first, experienced eye searching the horizon for trouble. Karlyri accepted the hand he offered and jumped down beside him.

“Our contact should be here.” Theron said.

They walked a little way and Karlyri stopped short.Theron nearly running into her.

“Sniper.” She said holding up her hand her instincts telling her that whoever their new friends were, they were actively being watched.

“Sir? Is that really you?” Aric blinked, surely he was seeing things. It couldn't be her.

“Aric… it is good to hear your voice..”” She had said, her voice a little shaken. 

“Yours too - damn good..”  He lowered his gun and stood shaking off the debri from the ground. “Stand down Havoc.”

He crossed the ground faster than he had ever moved to stand in front of her at the same time signaling his squad.

“It is really you…” He marvelled, almost reaching for her hand but reluctant to look foolish in front of his squad; they had always been careful to be professional. Yet she still looked as good as she had the day they parted he said the only other thing that came to mind “Sir, it's good to see you.”

She was near shaking as she crossed the ground in two strides and threw her arms around her mate.

“I'm your wife not your  CO.” She said for only him to hear.

He stiffened out of habit, not having much contact with others over the years made the intensity feel strange. Yet as he inhaled he could smell her, he closed his eyes and he held her close.

“Sorry, I've been a widower for five years…” 

“I'm sorry….” She said, her emotions much easier to read than they used to be at least right now.

“Later we will talk…in private. Now…”

A sound out of nowhere whirring through the air bought both of them around, 

“Your arrival did not go unnoticed.” Aric pointed out.

They fought, sky troopers appearing to investigate the swamp. The fight was short and sharp. Two walkers joined the fight as well- easily dispatched by Havoc, Theron and Karlyri.

Havoc lined up and were introduced.

“It is an honor, Colonel.” Aric's second, Kanner stated.

“Colonel?” Karlyri frowned, last check she had been a major.

“Posthumous promotion.” Aric replied, still clearly struggling to comprehend that she was actually there. “Announced at your memorial, I am sorry that’s what it took to get it awarded.”

“We have an op that could use your help.. If you are up for it.” 

Karlyri half nodded “ We can't talk here.” 

“Ah, we should get moving…” Theron muttered “There are always more..”

“Right.” Aric went back to command mode, Karlyri enjoyed watching him direct his team. If it hadn’t been for the mess on Ord Mantel he should have been a General by now. At least she had no regrets where he was concerned, promoting him to her CO had been the best choice.

“Kanner take Theron and head back to camp the most direct route, that leaves you and me running point. Move out..” As the others left they fell into easy step, 

“Just like old times..” He grinned at her.

“I might be out of practice following your orders“ Said Karlyri raising an eyebrow at him.

“Just don't let the rookies show us up, we have a reputation to maintain.” 

They moved through the swamp, eliminating any sky troopers they came across. As they neared a vantage point Aric dropped into position.

“ Watch my six.”

Karlyri nodded, trying to ignore the fact the man she loved was right in front of her, he was right there would be time later.

“There isn't anything left of the Republic we fought for.” He said 

“I know… Lana filled me in.”

“Beniko? The one from Rishi and Yavin?” 

She nodded, frowning as a new sound came.

“Hear that?” Aric frowned, the sound of crying, a few screams, Karlyri’s heart sank, civilians.

“Civvies. Go to help?”

“You have to ask?” 

They worked furiously, dealing with enemies and rescuing people.

_ Why is Arcann doing this? After all doesn't he know if you hurt normal people they will rebel.  _ She shook her head, these people did not want to fight back.

“ _ They wanted for nothing under my reign”  _ Valkorian commented. Karlyri was used to him now, his comments provided insight at times and were an annoyance at others. He was right though, these people did not know how to fight Arcann. 

“It’s your fault!” One of them said her face filled with anger.

Karlyri looked at the ground, maybe this whole mess was her fault. She exhaled slowly, and lifted her eyes to meet the civilians. They were frightened, and looking for shelter.

“Let’s calm down. We are not your enemy.” She said hoping she appeared calm.  _ This was her life now?  _  She marveled at the fact she could fight massive battles, calm fearful people and fight her growing fear she might fail this test. 

“Why are you here?”

“We questioned.” The one they deferred to as their spokesperson said 

They shared differing views, and Karlyri realised that Arcann had no idea how to rule.

“ We can help you, give you protection and shelter.” Aric stated

“You have suffered enough out here, let us help you.” Karlyri agreed.

“Let's clear a path to our base.”  Aric said leading the way.

 

The base was situated in an old ruin, Karlyri could not tell what it had been - perhaps a summer home or something. A remnant of an older society here or something else entirely. Still the shelter was a welcome sight.

“Sir Welcome back!” Kanner saluted her superior officer. “ Refugees are coming in Sir, but I am concerned with our lack of supplies, that is a lot of extra mouths to feed.”

“Shelter is our biggest concern. We will resume operations tomorrow, get some rest.” He paused a moment “ that is an order.” 

“Yes sir.” Kanner turned and barked orders that the rest of the group. Karlyri felt amused knowing that Aric had found the only other stubborn focused female in the Republic to be his second.

“She reminds me of you.”  He said.

“Trying to replace me?” She replied, joking,

:”Don’t even joke about that.” He said, his voice betraying how deeply the emotions ran. He moved closer to the fire, and sat down on some sandbags placed as seating.

“Five years, four months - where were you?” His eyes earnest.

“Arcann put me in carbonite… “ she said quietly, moving to stand opposite him across the fire. They had some stuff to work out.

“At least one of us got some sleep.”

“No...there was nightmares “ she wrapped her arms around herself, betraying just how terrible it had been for her “I saw you dead, I saw… everyone… dead.”

He stood and came to her, a deep understanding and compassion in his expression.

“It was just a nightmare, I am very much alive.”

“I am …. I tried…” she sighed “The Alliance rescued me - Lana and Koth you will meet him later, risked their lives to get me out of the Spire.”

“You were there the whole time?” Aric said shocked. 

She nodded as he pulled her closer. 

“I tried to find you. Tried to find Jonas but neither of you wanted to be found. I got some information on Havoc, and was told you had gone dark. They could not tell me if you were alive…” 

Her voice caught as she confessed her biggest fear - that after all this time he would not be there.

“Shan knew where to find Jonas..” Aric mumbled

“I had given up… I spent … hours on the holo net, staring at the map, I was going crazy.” She hesitated “Fourex, and Yuun are at our base; but neither of them knew what had happened to you. I saw Vic as well - but again no information.  I still have not heard from Elara… “

“You really looked for everyone?” He seemed shocked.

“Yes. I had some… extra time… at the start.” She refused to meet his eyes, no point telling him how sick the carbonite had made her or how she had nearly died to Arcann even after they had escaped.

“The battle at Asylum…” he said “ That was you?”

“Yes that was us, not trying to have an all out fight but being forced to.”

“You were injured in the battle?” He said softly tilting her chin to meet his eyes. She nodded, he was really here, and he deserved the truth, all of it - well most of it. Might not be worth telling him about Valkorian just yet.

“How….” he blinked “how bad was it?”

“I nearly died.” She was pretty certain he was going to crush her in his arms as he tightened them.

“I'm sorry I was not…”

“Was not your fault Aric,” she said “the carbonite was killing me as it was if Lana had not saved me…”

“I am glad they did.” He said then frowned “Did you get my letter..?”

She pulled a folded page from her pocket.

“This one?” 

“You had it printed out…” he laughed “If I knew how long it would have been without you… i would have said more..”

“I kept every word. Even the complaining about Fourex. It was a very you letter.” She defended it, it had kept her going at least.

“So that is me,” she said, “ What about you?”

“They told me you were dead.” He admitted.”That I should move on. I disagreed with them to start with but.. It nearly got me a psych discharge, so after a while I acted like they were right.”

“Acted?” She frowned trying to understand what he meant.

“Pretended. I was never just going to let you go - I knew you were there someplace.” 

“I did not deliberately stay away.” She pointed out.

“I know.”  He nodded “Well I know now, I did wonder if I had done something wrong..”

“No.” she said it fast almost angry that he would think some thing like that. “Arcann stole a lot from us, but it was not our fault.”

“You still struggling with that?” He said “What the refugees were saying…?”

“They were right, but I suspect Arcann would have made things this way regardless. He was pretty keen to kill his own father.”

“Wait.. what?”

“Not widely known Aric, but it was Arcann who handed me a gun and told me to kill him.”

“And you…”

“I remembered Ziost, I remember Yavin… I could not comprehend a person who would do that, and run a place like Zakuul… :” she closed her eyes. “I couldn't let him back out in the galaxy without trying something and I was not going to bow to him.”

“Bow or kill were the only choices?”

“Yes,” she replied “I thought I was going to die then, but I would have died a soldier who was doing her job until the end.”

“At least now we get to see each other again, some…”

“Many did not make it this far.” She nodded “But we did. We will; I’d be lying if I said it was easy.” 

“It's a damn sight easier knowing you are here.” Aric drew her closer to him again. 

“Right where I belong. Completely worth the wait.” She murmured a sound which to Aric was closer to a pur against his chest. He sighed content to have her with him, she was right, she belonged in his arms.

“I don’t think we will get much sleep.”

“No but we can at least make the others think we did.” She grinned at him. 

“Just like old times?” Aric said

“Just like the new ones we plan to make,”  She retorted “Trust me my husband, being Commander of the Alliance - there isn't a lot of privacy -and  you think sneaking around our squad was a challenge..”

  
  



End file.
